Modern aircraft, such as the Boeing 787 Dreamliner, can be built almost entirely of composite materials. Major structural components, such as the wing, fuselage, and tail can be built from composites such as carbon fiber reinforced plastics. For example, the horizontal stabilizer surfaces of the 787 are built around a 38-foot-long composite spar box.
One of the least automated and most labor-intensive steps in the process of producing such structural components is the application and cure of various sealants, adhesives, and laminating material to complete the structure and protect parts of it from environmental hazards and aerodynamic loads. These various sealants, adhesives, and laminations are typically applied by hand and cured at room temperature (approximately 70° F.) on the factory floor. The total cure time for a multi-part system can be many hours, and the entire application process can take a few days or more. The time taken by the entire application process can create a manufacturing “bottleneck” that adversely affects the overall delivery rate for the airliner.
A number of approaches exist for reducing the time taken by such application processes. For example, a variety of tools could be developed to improve each step of such an application process. Another approach is to try to reduce the total cure time for the sealants and adhesives by heating them within manufacturer allowed temperature rates to accelerate the cure (reduce the cure time) of each sealant or adhesive. Because of the large size of the components involved (e.g., 38-foot-long composite multi-spar box), and even though full-size ovens currently exist, the size and cost of such ovens are not feasible for serial production of such components. Practicality, thus, suggests the use of portable and easily positionable heat sources such as heat guns or infrared lamps, for example. Both of these examples, however, deliver uneven heating on the part surface and are difficult to certify insofar as uneven heating during the curing process may compromise the performance (e.g., strength, durability) of the end product.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for methods and systems that provide a new approach to solving the problem in composite manufacturing of reducing the time taken by the entire sealant and adhesive application process.